


Quiet Company

by Winteronmars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: It's a cool evening after the sun has set. McCoy watches the sky over a lake.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Quiet Company

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun :)
> 
> Are they on shore leave? in an AU? a landing party? up to you!

The wind was soft, not yet strong enough to cause him to feel chilled. It blew a quiet whistling noise through the trees, counterpoint to the occasional crackle of the fire several meters behind him. Above, visible where the trees thinned close to the water's edge, two moons lit up the sky. Satellites passed regularly. Leonard had counted six so far.

A noise alerted him to someone's arrival. He squinted on the darkness, nodding when the vague blur became recognizable, and making space on the rock for two to sit.

"Hello, Spock."

"Doctor."

Spock's robes fell about the ground as he sat, undoubtedly picking up dust and leaves. Leonard made no comment.

"I have been considering our conversation last week."

"Oh?"

The darkness would hide his blush. Leonard's mind replayed briefly his own embarrassed  _ "Just wanted you to know," _ and Spock's wide eyed surprise.

"Your point is well taken," Spock said.

"Which point is that?"

"Regarding our compatibility."

"Oh," Leonard repeated.

Another satellite, that made seven.

"I have always enjoyed your company, I believe I would enjoy spending more time together."

"I can't imagine you  _ always _ enjoy my company," Leonard said. "But if you're saying it might be nice to get dinner sometime, I agree."

"It might be nice to get dinner sometime."

In the weak light of the moons it was difficult to make out the nuance of Spock's expression. His face was thrown into severe contrast, with deep shadows where he was turned toward Leonard and bright reflections from the water on his right cheek. He was beautiful, even more so than the idyllic view offered by the trees over the water.

"Maybe tomorrow, when we head back into the city, if we can convince Jim to give us some time alone."

"He will," Spock said with a certainty that must have come from a recent conversation. Perhaps he had brought it up around the fire after Leonard left, so now everyone knew what they were talking about tucked away in semi privacy by the water’s edge.

"Alright then," Leonard said.

Spock shifted, neither closer nor further away. "Leonard, may I kiss you?"

His blush was back with a vengeance. Jim, at least, maybe everyone, would be watching them from the campfire. That wasn't enough for Leonard to say no.

The breeze picked up, making him shiver. Leonard put a hand on Spock’s shoulder to stabilize them both, and felt warm where one of Spock’s hands came to rest on his knee. Spock's lips were soft.


End file.
